


Snow day

by BotanyKnowledge



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyKnowledge/pseuds/BotanyKnowledge
Summary: A chill had swept through camp as well as a snowfall, had another year already passed since their arrival here, or was this some sort of mockery of passing time the entity put into place, either way it didn’t concern Jake as much as it should have.Just some fluff based on the winter event because I was in the mood to write fluff





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, a lot of this is inspired by plotting i've done on my Jake blog that i haven't gotten around to writing but instead i decided to write this as a (late) christmas gift to my son

A chill had swept through camp as well as a snowfall, had another year already passed since their arrival here, or was this some sort of mockery of passing time the entity put into place, either way it didn’t concern Jake as much as it should have. Then again, the saboteur has always been rather apathetic towards this entire “game” that’s unfolded in the past two years, people have come to join their now large gathering, and so had other creatures. Both were equally intimidating to the saboteur but he paid no mind to the changes and quietly worked on guaranteeing his own freedom. He watches as several of the survivors take the opportunity of snow to act like children, Claudette and Dwight both bundled up in coats- dwight’s several sizes too large for his body; the two carefully crafting a snowman out of whatever spare materials they had. Feng min, Nea, and Meg where tossing snowballs around camp seeing who could make the other ‘cry uncle’ first either out of pain or out of the cold. 

The others seemed so blissful despite the circumstances, sure at first they had been a little under the weather from the realization that another year had passed them by but now they were playing like children he didn’t know how they could do it.  
There amongst the gathering of survivors was also Quentin, he mostly helped claudette and dwight assemble their snowman, more sluggish than helpful at this point. The ever-tired insomniac mostly helping with putting the clothing onto what should be the snowmans’ head but was mostly just a ball at this point with a pink hat on it.

Quentin glances over at Jake noticing him staring only because he’s not quite quick enough to pull his head away from staring at the beanie clad survivor. Quentin smiles at him and waves almost to call him over on the fun, when jake doesn’t make a move to join quentin at assembling a snowman the insomniac is over at jake’s side in a moment pulling at his coat to get him to join. “Come on Jake, when’s the last time you saw snow?” He practically is begging at this point, although it didn’t take him long to reach this point. 

“There was last year..” Jake states, although to Quentin this must have seemed so much longer than a year, his first few months seemed more like three years then it did three months. Quentin grabs at Jake’s hand this time. Trying to pull him from his spot. Jake moves this time, giving into the insomniac’s demands just as he always did. Quentin offers a smile again which jake offers one back pulled along by quentins lead towards the snowman. 

“So you finally got mister bitchy to come join the fun.” Nea remarks wiping snow off her sleeve shoulder. 

“Don’t call him that nea,” The insomniac scolds her as he moves his hold to jake’s arm defensively. Jake knows Nea’s right with that one but it’s definitely cute watching quentin defend him like that. “He just needs a push it doesn’t mean he’s bitchy.” Nea doesn’t dare continue the argument instead just laughs at the insomniac patting him on the arm.   
“I think it’s not really a push that did it but a person.” She laughs again staring at the saboteur silently calling him out on his soft spot. Jake stares back unfazed by her subtle claim pulling his arm out of quentins so he can wrap it around the insomniacs’ waist instead, giving the hint to Nea that she might be right about the person thing but she won’t ever hear him admit it.

“So what else have you decided to put on our snowman friend?” Jake asks quentin turning his gaze away from Nea to focus on quentin. 

Just like that Quentin’s attention from Nea drops and he smiles at the saboteur focusing his attention on Jake, the insomniac decides on what the showman needs and it sends his hands fumbling around jakes neck to grab at his scarf, jake smiles at the younger boy unravelling his scarf from around his neck. Within moments the snowman is decorated with a mix and match of the survivors clothing, a scarf from jake, a hat from claudette, and other miscellaneous things like one of megs’ gloves. All the while Jake can’t stop watching Quentin joyfully dress the snowman like it really was the christmas season. At some point jake was almost convinced too if it weren’t for the fact he was surrounded by the wooded area he had come to know as a safe haven. 

After a while things die down, the survivors settle down taking their seats by the fire to heat up after their snow day. Dwight snuggling into his boyfriends arms, claudette huffing on her hands in the corner only to be joined by a few of the other girls wrapping her in their arms to warm the botanist up. Which left Quentin and Jake side by side on their log quentins’ head resting on jake’s shoulder, he’s not sleeping, the insomniac never slept and when he did it was only after a long trial, yet here he was resting on jake like he was the comfiest bed ever, it was almost too much for jake, he was too cute. 

“You okay?” a sleepy mumble from the insomniac as he moves his head to look at jake with worry. 

“I’m fine quen, Just thinking about something.” he quietly replies back to the insomniac.

Quentin holds onto Jake’s hand shivering slightly at the cold air before nuzzling closer to the saboteur. 

Jake swallows almost nervously at the affectionate gestures, it wasn’t that he hated this closeness when it came to this there was only quentin that he would allow this close, that part of it was enough to cause an anxiety fester beneath his normally calm presence. 

His nervousness was enough to disturb quentin again, the insomniac lifting his head to stare at jake in question. This time a not so subtle flush marks across his cheeks as he stares down at Quentin’s cute face. He averts his eyes taking into consideration the others around the fire before glancing back to quentin. 

“Jake..?” 

Jake’s expression softens and he cups the other mans’ face before leaning down to press his lips against quentins.’ the gesture is shaky and only lasts a moment before he parts from the sleepy boy. To his surprise quentin pulls him back down into another kiss, this one much more confident then jake’s own awkward peck. Reluctantly Quentin pulls away giving a pleased smile before settling down in Jake’s arms again at ease with listening to the racing of Jake’s heart. 

A grumble from across camp is the only thing that disturbs jake. “Fuckin’ Finally!” Nea’s the one that speaks as a wicked grin spreads across her face.

“Stop bugging the poor guy Nea.” Claudette pokes the other woman on the arm.

At least Claudette would stop pestering him about talking to quentin now, that and nea would stop asking quentin obvious questions. Jake rests his head against quentins, for once maybe the winter season wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
